


In the Opposite Direction

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during the Yotsuba arc.</p><p>Who knew that one little red sock could change so much for so many people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Opposite Direction

Light, having woken up from a short and fitful sleep in his chair at the desk that he and L worked on (having to sleep in the chair was a pretty common occurrence as Ryuuzaki worked ungodly hours and ran on nearly no sleep—where Light was the kind of person who required at least 7 to 8 hours of sleep, but had to get used to much less), blinks sleepily, turning his head from the uncomfortable armchair to look at Ryuuzaki.

He stares at the enigmatic detective; unable to believe what he was seeing (so of course he keeps on staring at the man). L still had the same hair that went all over the place, wide black eyes with shadows that seemed everlasting and a pretty sweet ass—wait, wait…what?!

He was just delirious from lack of sleep that was all. He seriously wasn't thinking of how he wanted to grab that ass, or to get taken by L so hard that he couldn't sit for a week. No…he really wasn't thinking anything like that. Perhaps these thoughts (Unneeded thoughts! Really!) were floating around in his head because L was...wearing a pink shirt, with his chair turned away from Light, hunched over as always, looking like he was holding something.

"Light-kun," said Ryuuzaki suddenly, rather ominous sounding. "I know you are awake. Perhaps you can explain to me..." He swivels around in his chair and Light jumps back, or rather, he scoots back in his chair, from the rather red tinted maniacal glare in L's eyes. "Just how this got into my pile of laundry." (They had separate loads of laundry done.) And Ryuuzaki holds up the offending garment--a red sock. One that Light recognized as being one of his. "Socks are evil, Light-kun! They decrease productivity by 85.9 percent." He tosses the sock at Light who starts spluttering as it goes halfway into his mouth.

He whacks at the offending red sock, with had turned L's shirt (and presumably all the other ones as well) pink, and it falls to the floor. The two both look at it for a moment, before L turns back to Light, seeming to remember just what he was unpleased about to begin with. "Why would you sabotage my clothing, Light-kun?" he asked, seeming to ask the question more to himself than to Light. "What could clothing have to do with Kira's master plan?" He puts a thumb in his mouth, biting the tip of the thumbnail.

Not this again.

Honest to God he wasn't Kira! He didn't have any memories of being a worldwide mass-murder, anyway. Plus, Kira didn't like L OR his ass and Light, well..."Damnit! Stop thinking about him AND his ass!" Light blurted out. The moment after seemed to freeze in time; it'd be one of those moments when the wind would whistle on by, bringing in a tumbleweed and/or crickets chirping. His eyes widen and his mouth opens as he looks at the world's greatest detective. L seemed to be frozen in place, hand completely still in his mouth, staring at Light unblinkingly.

Light starts to stand, waving his arms around. "I-I-I didn't mean anything by that!" squeaked Light, arms still waving around. "Why would I say that you had an ass that I've wanted to grab longer than I've wanted to admit and that I wouldn't mind being fucked into the ground by the world's greatest detective?!" L removes his thumb out of his mouth slowly, still looking at Light all the while.

"You didn't, Light-kun." L pointed out. "...until just now." Light lets out an exclamation; he takes a step back, tripping on the damned red sock, skidding backwards, arms flapping like a bird on crack, but still falls onto the floor on his back anyway. As Light stares up at the ceiling, he was glad that none of the detectives or Misa had seen him like this; the former because he didn't want to cause his father to have another heart attack and the latter because he didn't want to have to deal with the utter craziness and scariness that was a crazed fangirl named Misa Amane.

His back was currently plotting his murder, ready to carry it out if he chose to get up right now, so he let himself lie there, hearing no noise other than his breathing and the faint sound of the central air that cooled the entire building. He idly supposed that he could hear L breathing if he tried hard enough. The lack of usual noise that L created--from continually working on a computer or the like --disturbed the teenager more than what he had blurted out--or how it had been almost as much of a surprise to him as it was to Ryuuzaki.

After who knew how long, he blinks, startled, as L—pink shirt and all—hovers over him. All he could do was stare as the detective slowly lowered himself so he was sitting on Light's lap. Light felt immobilized, this time by shocking arousal over embarrassment and surprise.

"Ryuuzaki!" exclaimed Light. "What are you--?" His body was quickly reacting to the detective's nearness. L grabs onto Light's hands and puts them onto that very, very nice ass—the one that he kept obsessing over; and it was better than he could ever have dreamed of. It was like a dream and one that got even better when the detective leans down, grabbing onto Light's face with his hands.

"If Light-kun is willing to say that he likes me—and all that's attached to me—"he said, almost solemnly. "Then I can do him the respect of telling him that I have often wondered how Light-kun would look out of these clothes…all for me, that is." L's lips hover oh so close to Light's and the teen can't help but lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come (hopefully), and feels a little (or big, in the case of his cock) jolt of pleasure when L lets out a breathy groan.

"I think I can forgive you—and your evil sock and Kira going ways…but you are going to have to make it up to me…" Light was going to point out, again, that he had never put that sock in L's laundry, but as the detective's mouth goes over his, he forgets to say that and everything else as well.

OOOOO--How the Red Sock Got Into L's Laundry--OOOOO

She treads silently, glad both of her skills as well as the fact that her little 'anonymous' tip had sent all the detectives away (Aiber was off escorting Misa around so the little twit wouldn't get in the way of her plans—plans which Aiber knew, and surprisingly approved, of.) She couldn't help herself—there was just something about L and Light, especially when they were together; and they always were, they were _handcuffed_ together for Goddess' sake!

How could none of the others pick up on that subtext between them?! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife! She tiptoes softly as she reaches the door that L and Light stared. (If she was lucky then maybe she'd see some skin!) With the detective's erratic schedule, it was entirely possible that L at least was still up.

She lowers herself to the floor with care. Out of one pocket she removes a metal rod that had a mirror on either end of it. She slides it carefully under the door, turning it with the feel of long familiarity. She gets the image in the mirror that she wanted (well, she wanted to see some skin but this would do too); Light _and_ L were both asleep.

She carefully pockets the tool and gets up, using another tool to open up the locked door (though L had the latest state-of-the-art security, even that couldn't hold up against Merrie Kenwood.) She opens the door only as far as she needs to, so she can sidle on through. After a quick perusal of the room, she finds what she sought. She rummages through a basket of laundry and pulls out a pair of red socks; taking one of them, she goes over to the other basket.

It was _very_ easy to know what clothes belonged to whom. She hides the sock in the bundle of white shirts and blue jeans that made up L's wardrobe. That little red sock would do everything that she herself couldn't accomplish on her own. And with any luck, they would be skin to skin in no time (and maybe she'd finally get that peek…)

OOOOO-- Sometime later…--OOOOO

_Thump!_

L looks up from where he was currently sucking on Light like he was the sweetest treat. "Dad!" exclaimed Light.

Kira struck again!

Giving it a moments thought, L finally shrugs and goes back to what he was doing, Light letting out a startled moan.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Wedy's statement said it all; "About damn time you two!"

 


End file.
